A Proper Romance: The M Chapters
by Keryl Raist
Summary: After some complaint that the rating of these bits of a Proper Romance were misleading, I've stuck the M bits in a story all their own. This is not a stand alone, you have to read A Proper Romance for this to make sense.
1. Chapter 25 In Which

Chapter 25: In Which...

They apparated directly into his bedroom. Hermione gazed hungrily at him while he lit the candles with a flick of his wand. He walked to his bedside table, and set his wand in its usual place. He turned to her, and she closed the distance between them.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and inhaled his rich, musky scent. His skin was slightly damp and flushed from their dancing. He looked at her with a mixture of lust and tenderness. She licked her lips, and then rose onto her toes to lick his lip. He grinned and caught her tongue with his teeth. Then licked her tongue in response.

She sighed, pressed against him, melding her body to his, and rested her head against his chest. Her eyes closed while she listened to his heart thumping away. His chin lay upon her head, and he stroked her hair. Goosebumps rose on her skin as his fingers trailed down her hair, onto her back, and began to trace the skin around her tattoo.

Hermione began to unbutton his shirt. Stroking her fingers down his chest as she bared new inches of it. She pushed his shirt off of him; her eyes feasting on his body, caressing his skin with her gaze. He hissed softly when she placed a kiss on his nipple, and she felt him stiffen in response.

He cupped his hands on her bum and pulled her hips to his. She felt him full and hard against her lower stomach, and pressed against it, grinding into him, making him inhale sharply at the pressure. He lowered his lips to hers for a long thrusting kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair while her body hummed happily at his touch. _God he's good at this!_

He lifted his lips from hers and moved to her neck, gently sucking and biting, making her moan. Severus' hands lifted to her back, finding the chains that kept her top in place. He undid them, and the green silk fell to the floor. He knelt so he could nuzzle and kiss her breasts more easily. Her head fell back, and she continued to make encouraging noises as his tongue explored her flesh.

His mouth moved lower, kissing her stomach, while he unbuttoned her trousers. As he began to slide them down her legs, she felt a giggle start. She tried to smother it, but not fast enough.

He looked up, "What?"

Hermione wiggled her feet at him. "You won't get them off unless I take my shoes off first." She chuckled, smiling kindly.

He laughed a bit as well, looking at the slick, black leather boots she wore. "I guess you're right about that." He sank to the floor and took one of her shoes in hand, and slid it off her foot. "Besides, I like the view. Such pretty little feet." He repeated the gesture, and placed a kiss on her thigh, just above the line of her trousers. That caught her attention, vanishing thoughts about her feet.

"Better?" he asked. His hot breath stroking her upper thigh.

She smiled, feeling giddy, "Yes, but I could be even better."

"Really?" His smile looked like pure, wicked joy.

"We could be naked. I think that would do quite a bit for improving the situation."

"Well, never let it be said that I didn't step in and improve a situation," he said while removing her trousers.

"Perish the thought," she murmured as he stood. He clasped his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into another long kiss. She took the opportunity to run one of her toes along his foot. He had already removed his shoes, so she began to unbutton his slacks. Unlike hers, as soon as the zipper was undone gravity took over, and they fell to the floor.

She cupped him through his pants, enjoying the long, warm feel of him. His eyes closed, and the smile on his face was radiant.

"You like that, do you?" She tightened her hold on him while bringing her breasts to his chest.

He groaned, picked her up, and tossed her on his bed. His eyes were very dark and slightly unfocused as he gazed at her. He ground his hips against hers, and then once again moved his lips to her breasts. Her nipples were tight and hard, waiting for his tongue. She held his head against her and moaned his name.

"Severus."

The sound of it went straight though him and lodged in his cock. Snape was so hard he hurt. He wanted to taste her and plunge inside of her all at once. He licked his way from her bosom to her knickers. He began to kiss her over the fabric, loving the smell and the sounds she was making. His fingers skimmed the fabric, and then slid inside. He felt the slickness of her wet skin and tugged the garment off of her. Inhaling deeply, he licked, her curls tickling his nose. She continued to make happy noises, while the sound and smell made him harder and harder.

He leaned back to take off his pants. She sat up while he did so. For a moment they just looked at each other. Then they moved to each other. Lips and tongues stroked each other while his cock slid wetly against her folds. She wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips to give him better access, and he slid inside.

The noise he made was one of pure joy and sex. His eyes rolled back as his head fell to her shoulder. She was no longer thinking; she was only aware of sliding against him. He was moving with deliberate slowness, stretching every sensation to its limit.

"God Sev, faster, please." She thrust against him, drawing him deeper into her. His pace increased and their lips met again. She felt the tingle start to build, and groaned deeply into his ear. He moved faster, wanting nothing more than this feeling to continue and spread. Her body began to quiver around him, and he felt his own familiar tightening. As her body clamped around him white, hot bliss pulsed through him.

Minutes passed. His face was buried in her hair. _I should probably move. I must be crushing her._ He slid next to her, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"You are a man of many talents, Mr Snape."

"Why thank you, Miss Granger."

She gave out a large and undignified yawn; then sat up and stretched. "Bathroom through there?" She motioned to the door.

"Yes."

Several minutes later she returned to his bed, and snuggled in next to him.

"Can I stay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 29 In Which We Sleep, Eventually

Chapter 29: In Which We Sleep, Eventually

Once more they were in his bedroom, robes tossed on the floor, happily kissing away. She was removing his shirt while he nibbled on her neck. He began to stroke her breasts through her bra. She sighed contentedly, feeling the almost electric connection between nipple and clit. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it off. She caught hold of his belt with one hand, her other hand tangled in his hair. She moved her other hand to join the first working on his belt buckle, while she sucked on his lower lip.

She could feel him hard through his trousers as she continued to remove them. She slipped his trousers and pants down his legs, and realized she needed to remove his shoes, the same mistake he had made so eagerly the last time, before getting any further. She knelt on the floor and slid one shoe, then the other, off his feet, his pants and shorts following quickly thereafter.

She knelt in front of him, stroked his erection, and then looked up. He was gazing lustfully down at her. She placed a kiss on his upper thigh, and then said, "The thing is, I haven't done this before, so let me know what you like."

His look changed from lusty to kind. "No one has ever done this to me before either. So I don't really know what I like, yet. Let's start with 'don't bite' and figure it out from there."

She bent her head and took a tentative lick. He sighed. She continued licking him.

Snape was feeling a little awkward, and very exposed. He liked what she was doing, but it wasn't exquisite. _Nice visual though. _He watched her for a bit longer, and began to wonder about what to do with his hands. Then she stopped licking and took his cock in her mouth, sucking gently.

_Holy fucking God! _She was gently sucking the head while sliding her hand up and down the shaft. His eyes unfocused and all thought of his hands vanished. Soft, whimpering sounds escaped his lips.

Hermione figured out pretty quickly that licking him was not rocking his world. He seemed happy enough, but was pretty quiet. There had to be more to it than that. She decided to try sucking, and see if that improved things. Within seconds his hands had balled into fists and he was whimpering. _Much better._ But still, it was a bit jerky and awkward moving her hand and keeping her mouth still. _How about in tandem? Can't hurt to try._

She began to move her mouth and hand on him together. Soft, wet suction slid up and down him while her fingers maintained a steady pressure. Snape buried his hands in her hair, his hips moving to meet her. The whimpers had become full-fledged groans.

Hermione was acutely grateful for Ginny's advice about using her hand as a buffer. Even with her hand providing nine centimetres of space between her mouth and his pubic bone, her gag reflex was still firing every few strokes. _He doesn't seem to notice though._ She placed her other hand on his arse, to help keep pace with him.

Snape was gone. There was just the warm, wet, sucking, sliding sensation he was revelling in. Then the sliding became faster, and he felt the tightening that signalled an oncoming orgasm. His breathing became ragged. His heart beat faster than he thought it could. He was pulling her head against him, wanting nothing better than to explode in her mouth. His hips jerked. His knees locked. His cry was ferocious and joyful at the same time.

Hermione was hanging on for dear life. He obviously loved this, and she did not want to stop, but as he became less coordinated it was harder to keep him in her mouth. When she was sure she was going to lose him, his hands tightened painfully in her hair, cock stiffening, began pulsing, and she had a mouthful of warm, salty, bitter fluid. She swallowed quickly, and then swallowed again. She pulled back from him, kissed the tip, and watched him sink bonelessly onto the floor. _I think he liked that._

Eventually, his heart calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. Eventually he noticed he was lying on the floor and that she was lying next to him, watching his face. He rolled to his side.

"Thank you."

"I take it you liked it."

"Bloody amazing."

They lay there quietly. Snape enjoying a delicious afterglow. Hermione enjoying an all new feeling of power and sexiness. She was stroking his chest when her curiosity got the better of her.

"So how is it that you've gone this long and no one's ever done that for you before."

He stood up, offered her his hand, and led her to his bed. "May as well be comfortable if we're going to talk." They settled in, lying on their sides, facing each other.

"Hard though it may be to believe, but I wasn't exactly burning up the social scene. At this point you're also the first woman I've slept with twice, well, on two separate occasions. After Lily..."

"Wait." She propped herself up on her elbow. "What do you mean after Lily?"

"I told you, the Hero's Farewell, summer after seventh year."

"Yes, you told me, but you left out any mention of sex."

He smiled broadly. "You don't know how the spell works, do you?"

"Well, no I don't." She sounded a bit huffy.

"It's sex magic. The joining of bodies, an exchange of risk, and the protection of love and blood. Old, old, wandless magic. I can't believe you didn't know how it worked, especially with your study of wandless magic. Although, I was a bit surprised you didn't act shocked when I mentioned it the first time."

"You had sex with Harry's mom?" He looked especially satisfied and smug. She was certainly shocked now. "You had sex with Harry's mom before she and James…? No wonder you don't want Harry to know that story."

He flashed a grin at her, briefly wondering if he was feeling so playful and mellow because of the blow job, or that just having someone he enjoyed talking to around regularly was working the change. "Anyway, after Lily, it was at least ten years before I was even interested in another woman. And, really I wasn't interested in anyone in particular; I was just so bored with," he waved his right hand at her, "myself; that I went dancing. Met a girl, had a shag, and felt so lonely I wanted to die. That pattern continued for a few years. I'd build up steam, let some off, and miss her so much that I'd have no interest in another woman for eight months to a year. Then Voldemort returned and going dancing to meet Muggle women was not exactly on the menu anymore. There's four sex free years. My trial and time in Azkaban ate up almost another year. And, although one can find sex in Azkaban, I wasn't interested in partaking of it. Once I was cleared I spent that year wandering about looking for what to do with myself. That leaves five years from then until now, and up until two weeks ago, my pattern was to go out three-four times a year, meet someone, have a one night stand, and come home to my work. Somehow in all that time, no woman ever offered, and I never asked.

"So, how is it that you've gone this long without ever giving it?" He mimicked her voice pattern.

"Similar story. Ron and I were only lovers for seven months. We were hunting Voldemort with Harry, Ginny, Fred and George through most of that time. Nothing like sharing a tent with your man, his best friend, and three of his siblings to squash romance. When we got some alone time, we certainly took advantage of it, but there was never enough time. Then he was dead, and I haven't been with anyone since." He noticed she was looking a bit sad, and decided a change of topic would be a very good thing.

He rolled her onto her back, and began kissing down her chest. "So, does that mean you've never received this as well?"

"Other than that moment, the night before last, with you, no."

"We'll just have to rectify that situation."

It was one of his favourite pastimes. He nuzzled at her panties, revelling in the smell, and the small moans she was making. He eased them off, and started kissing her thigh, letting his tongue trace the line where her leg met her body. He cupped her bum in his hands, and settled into a comfortable position.

He started by blowing on her pubic hairs. Soft tickly sensations raced through Hermione. His tongue began to explore with quick soft licks. His eyes feasted on the view in front of him. It was like swimming in sex, surrounded by glorious, pink wetness. He took one of her lips into his mouth and sucked very lightly. She squirmed and moaned encouragingly. He switched tactics and began long slow licks from top to bottom, and bottom to top. She began to move her hips in time with his licks. Both of them rocking slowly for several moments. He shifted his attentions to her clit, and she began to moan in earnest. Her hips picked up speed, and he took his cue from them. She was arching against his mouth when he slid two fingers in her, and she thrust even harder and faster. He worked on keeping his mouth and fingers moving in rhythm with her hips as her speed increased. She was calling his name. Then her legs were tightening around him, and he could feel her quim pulse against his fingers. After a few more thrusts she stopped moving. He lay with his head cradled on her thigh, his hand cupped on her mound.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and sleepy.

"I take it you liked it?"

"Bloody amazing."

And they did sleep. Eventually.


	3. Chapter 36 In Which We Seal The Deal

Chapter 36: In Which We Seal the Deal

"Care to seal the deal?" He was smiling at her as she moved from her chair to his. The table slid away from him with a gesture from Hermione, and she straddled him in his chair. She knotted her hand in his hair, controlling his head, and kissed him fiercely. Severus let her pull his head back, and followed the lead of her lips. He found her dominance enticing, but at the same time he wanted to challenge it.

Hermione's lips broke from his, and for a moment they watched each other, black eyes stroking brown ones. His lips parted. Her lips planted a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, before moving to his ear.

Snape's arms wrapped around her waist, his hands settling on her arse. He made sure he had a firm hold of her, and stood. _Thank God that worked! You would have looked bloody stupid if you had dropped her or fallen over._ Hermione made a startled noise and let go of his ear.

"I thought we might go upstairs." He smiled.

"By all means." She giggled. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held on tight. The trip upstairs was one of the slower ones she had taken, but she usually didn't stop every few steps for extra kisses, or spend a few minutes with her back pressed against the wall, clinging to a man who was unbuttoning her blouse while stroking her breast.

But, eventually, Snape tossed her, minus her shirt and bra, onto the bed, and joined her there. She stretched luxuriously, forcing her bosoms up and out, while he removed his clothing with record speed. He then moved onto taking her trousers off. Grasping the cuffs and firmly tugging them down her legs. Once removed, he grasped her ankle and kissed it, sliding his lips up her leg with soft, wet kisses. He stopped at her knee to lick the crease of her leg, while she made happy, encouraging noises.

Hermione concentrated on the richly sharp sensations that travelled up her leg and into her core: the wet slide of his tongue on the one leg, and the light tingle of his hand on the other. Her eyelids felt heavy and her heart beat faster as she watched him move up her body.

He used his teeth to grasp the edge of her knickers, and his thumbs to work them over her hips. Hermione inhaled deeply, as he began his careful ministrations with his tongue, her hips rocking in time with his mouth. Her eyes slid shut, and soft moans punctuated the soft lapping sounds.

Without missing a stroke Snape switched from lips to hands, and sat up so he could watch her respond to him. He grew harder watching her writhe under his touch. His heart rate increasing as her moans grew in volume.

She stopped moving, looked at him, and licked her lips. "Turn around." For a split second he thought she wanted his back to her, but, as she licked her lips one more time, he got the idea she was trying to get across. He scooted around, while she rolled onto her side.

This time, with her mouth softly sucking the tip of him, he had a much harder time concentrating on what he was doing. He slowed down, using a firmer stroke, but much less speed. She mimicked him, very little friction, but a deliciously tight, wet embrace from her mouth. Slowly, she began to slide up and down him, and he added his fingers to her, sliding in and out of her.

Hermione felt her orgasm start, and very quickly changed position. She wanted to come with him in her. Feeling his cock stretching her while she pulsed against him was rapidly becoming one of her favourite sensations. He gasped as she rapidly slid onto him. His fingers closed around her hips as she lifted up and down, her speed increasing with each thrust.

He opened his eyes and saw her head thrown back, her hair wild, her breasts bouncing crazily with their pace. The flush on her face was spreading to her chest, and her moans were gaining volume. He was pulling her harder against him, arching to reach deeper. Her body began to convulse against him, and the added layer of sensation set him off.

She collapsed on his chest, and it was the feeling of her hair on his face that brought him back to the real world. She lifted her face to his, kissed him, and then rolled to her side to cuddle him. He lay on his back, an arm wrapped around her, his fingers toying with her hair, and drifted calmly, not quite asleep, but not precisely awake either.


	4. Chapter 51: In Which Snape Dreams

Chapter 51: In Which Snape Dreams

Snape and Hermione were in the pool. The only light was coming up from under the water, somehow golden while the water remained blue.

Spike and Buffy were on the other side of the water. Spike was nuzzling Buffy's neck, kissing it, his hand somewhat visible below the waterline, cupping her breasts, stroking her nipples.

Hermione was in his lap, her soft bottom snuggled against him, her hands holding his against her waist. He felt himself grow hard watching the two blonds pet on the other side of the pool, mixed with the feel of Hermione against him.

Hermione slid his hands down her body to her thighs. She rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes half closed. He found himself kissing her neck and shoulder, but his eyes stayed on Spike. He heard Spike's voice in his head.

"They're beautiful aren't they? Blonde and brown and skin like cream and roses. She loves the fact that you're watching her, and yours loves me watching her.

"Even in the water, it makes them hotter, wetter, wanting us, needing us." He untied the top of Buffy's bathing suit. Small, pert breasts with pale pink tips came into Snape's view. He felt his own hands mimic Spike's, removing the top of Hermione's suit. Her full breasts rested comfortably in his hands. His tongue teased her ear. His fingers rolled her nipples into rose coloured points. She was moaning, squirming in his lap, making him harder.

He was naked, and so was Hermione. He was deeply inside her, feeling her squeeze him, sliding up and down him, making him want to throw his head back and cry out with joy, but his eyes stayed on Spike, whose voice still echoed in his head.

"She's so hot, so tight. Slayer muscles, nothing like them. She doesn't even have to move on the outside to make me explode. The most delicious quim in the world. Wet and soft and fragrant."

His hands slid from Buffy's breasts below the water. "Best thing in the world, this. Balls deep in the woman you love, feeling her inside and out, making her come, making her gasp and scream your name." Buffy's eyes had gone glassy; her skin growing pinker by the second. Snape couldn't tear his eyes away. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen' and coupled with Hermione sliding over him, gasping as he slid deeper and deeper into her, knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Then Hermione turned her head towards him, breaking his view of Spike, and kissed him deeply. And he did come at that. Pulling her hard to him, feeling her tongue deep in his mouth. In his head he heard Spikes cry of exaltation as well.

Then there was quiet. Water lapped. Hearts beat. Then Hermione said, "You know what I want to see?"

Buffy answered, "I think so."

"We've given them a show. Now it's time for one of our own."

He was in the centre of the pool; Spike inches from him. Hermione stood behind him, stroking his back and sides, kissing his shoulders and neck.

"Kiss him for me," she whispered into his ear.

"Please," Buffy added, licking her lips, and reaching from behind Spike to pull Severus to him. He was flush against Spike, hard chest against his, sharp blue eyes staring into his own. The soft crush of Hermione's breasts on his back, the soft whisper of her breath in his ear, raced though his mind as his lips found Spike's.

He was kissing Spike. Hard muscles against his own. Rough skin brushing his face. The taste of cigarettes, Buffy, and blood in his mouth. The girls both moaned. Hands stroked him, small female ones, larger male ones. His cock hardened again, rubbing against another just like it. A hand, Hermione's maybe, stroked both together.

His heart was beating too fast. Spike's tongue rubbed against his, as his cock did likewise. He wrapped his arms around Spike and Buffy, holding them both to him. She was warm, Spike was cool, and both were sighing happily.

Hermione wanked him harder, bringing him closer and closer. Then he yelled. She had bitten him on his shoulder. Blood streamed down his chest, and Spike bent to lick it off of him. Sucking at his chest, his neck, his blood. Hermione hurried her hand on him, and he felt his orgasm coming at him. This time he stiffened in pleasure not pain.


End file.
